Secrets
by aniay
Summary: Summary: Critically wounded Sunstreaker comes to Earth only to face the situation he had no way of expecting. Will his secrets mess up with his destiny? Optimus/Sunstreaker
1. Epilogue

This a response for a LJ kinkmeme. I'm writing it with riendale_elf. I'm Sunny, she's OP and we take turns with other charcters.

Enjoy.

* * *

He hurt, he hurt so much, every bundle of sensors on his chassis exploding with pain. Away from his brother, alone and broken. The battle destroyed him, marred him and left him alone. He had to run, first time in...

...he couldn't remember....

The warning of impending stasis lock flashed on his HUD, his systems failing.

...he couldn't offline...

He rerouted the power and transformed into shell-form.

...he must be found, his brother... he hurt...

He disabled his movement and rerouted the power to call for help.

...his brother would know, he would search... so painful, so cold...

His logical systems were failing.

... pain, cold, dark, alone...

All energy rerouted to the spark chamber.

... pain, cold, dark, alone...

His sensors numbed.

... pain, dark, alone...

His sensors died.

...dark, alone...

His processor power flickered lightly.

...alone...

Only spark left.

...alone...

Barely flickering.

...alone...

Calling for its brother.

...alone.

***

Flash.

Energy.

Consciousness.

Dark and warm.

Urge to move, follow the source of energy.

Where?

Something called him, he needed to be somewhere.

Propeller went online.

He moved.

Dark.

Cold again.

Alone.

***

Energy.

Consciousness. More energy.

Warmth. Light. Sound. Voices

"Hold on Sunny."

Was it Sideswipe?

Pain.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

"He's crashing!"

"Do something."

Darkness.

Not alone.

Safe.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

When Sunstreaker onlined next time, his sensors didn't pinged him at all, he felt numb and before his optics registered the light he knew, he was immobilized and his sensors turned off.

"Sunstreaker" Someone called and it took a tiring amount of his current processing ability to match the voice to it's owner. He felt dizzy.

"Ratchet." He vocalized, hating the ugly static in his otherwise smooth voice. 'Oh Primus' His processor was clearing, data-stream pulsing faster with every astrosecond.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked cautiously. Sunstreaker processed his question - it took definitely to much time to do that - and considered it. Last thing he remembered was space and cold and pain and taking the shell-mode.

"Ugly." he rasped.

"Sounds like himself." Ratchet laughed, and slagg if Sunstreaker didn't miss this laugh. "You gave us a right, good scare, you know you little glitch?" Ratchet said. "I don't know what you went and got yourself involved in, but you're safe now. It's going to take me time to repair you fully though. Optimus will be very pleased to know you're online" Ratchet said and commed Prime informing him that Sunny was awake.

:Understood Ratchet. I'll be there shortly with our other new arrivals:

Ratchet contacted their leader over the open frequency, so Sunstreaker could hear the words as well as Optimus' relieved reply. It was probably the first time when anyone was glad he was still online. He usually wasn't welcomed so warmly when he escaped hands of Primus. Only his brother used to be glad Sunstreaker lived. He wanted to see Sideswipe more than anything now.

"Ratchet can you do anything about my look, Sideswipe will brag so hard if he sees me in this ugly shell-mode." Sunny made a disgusted noise. Gray, matt and designed to be useful and no beautiful at all.

"How about we make sure your not going to offline on us first; Then I'll see about getting you your looks back," Ratchet said.

"Who are you and what did you do with Ratchet?" Sunstreaker eyed the medic warily. Ratchet was never nice... well unless... "It's going to hurt, right? Slagg you!"

"Now, now Sunshine, would I ever take a delight in your pain," Ratchet asked in an oh so sweet voice.

"Fragg yes!" Sunny huffed. Every time Ratchet was nice something was going to hurt and he had enough pain already, his core still twisted when his memories from just after the battle played again and again in his head. "Not that I can't take anything you dish out." He hated pain, really hated it, never showed it though, he couldn't, he was frontliner.

Sunny wished he could see his brother, his spark ached for him. He would understand, only his twin knew the real Sunny.

"Oh I'm going to remember those words later, you little glitch," Ratchet snapped back. "As usual you no doubt went and bit off more then you could shred, probably without backup, so your stuck in my tender care now. Deal with it."

"After we have a chance to speak to him, you may do what you have to Ratchet." Optimus said trying not to laugh as he and the others came into the bay.

"Slagg, Sunny! You look like waste compactor." Sunstreaker looked around to see his brother standing all gleaming and silver between the mechs that entered the med-bay. Sideswipe was grinning like mad. It was so good to see him again.

"Slagg you too! Trash compactor or worse I'll look better than you anytime." Sunstreaker puffed his armor trying to look good... erm better, but inside he wanted so much to have again a shiny yellow and brilliant alt-mode. He felt so.... insecure like that. He watched other mechs that arrived with Prime. He recognized Mirage and Red Alert. Just great, a paranoid security chief and a buffoon noble.

"Prime!" he acknowledged and felt his spark shudder strangely.

"Welcome to Earth, Sunstreaker," Prime said feeling a pull towards the injured mech. He instantly recognized it though with not small amount of shock. He had last felt it when Megatron was still alive. When his previous Lord High Protector lived. It seemed the Allspark made it's decision chosing the new one. But the fact that it was Sunstreaker… The time to inform others would have to wait. Now was not the good time to announce it.

"Earth?" That's such an ugly name. He shuddered, the way Prime looked at him felt different, his systems somehow reacting to it with tingling. "Anything I should be briefed about?" they weren't on Cybertron, well go figure, it didn't look like their home planet, and there was this annoying humidity in the air.

"Megatron is dead and the remaining Decepticons have fled to lick their wounds," Optimus informed him.

"Less opportunities to scratch my paint. Good." He smiled. It was good but it was also bad because he and his brother wouldn't be needed so much anymore, but then maybe he could paint again... "So, who else made it to this planet?" He asked curiously. "I have such a backlog in information, would someone send me a data-pack?"

Sides was about to, when he was blocked by Optimus sending it instead, it was curious that Prime had a priority.

The data-pack contained information about who had arrived on Earth starting with Bumblebee then the rest of the team and the battle of Mission City, there were information about Earth, and everything that happened through all the time Sunstreaker was unaccounted for.

"Bumblebee is newly repaired and the other injured have been taken care of," Optimus said. "Now it's your turn."

"Just great, I go recharge for a moment and you go sightseeing and settle the war without me, not fair. "Didn't matter it was almost 10 metacycles since he left for his mission, didn't matter that when he was leaving everything felt different.

"How long since he'll be able to go out of here?" Sideswipe asked? He was afraid for his brother and he yearned for some time alone with him.

"With as much damage as he's suffered through it's going to take me at least several Earth weeks to get him fully functional," Ratchet said.

"Great so I'm stuck in med-bay," Sunny huffed angrily. It sucked.

"Oh grow up you little glitch," Ratchet snapped. "You're lucky to be alive at all, so shut it or, so help me, I'm going to weld your lip plates together."

"Prime!" Prowl stuck his head in the med bay. "Would you mind coming to me as soon as you're done." He looked at Sunstrekaer and nodded courtly. "We need to inform the human gouvernment about their arrival, register new alt-modes and do some more paper work." If both Sunny and Sides were back, it meant additional troubles and he would be more than glad to discuss security with Red Allert. The mech was paranoid but had good ideas every now and then.

Optimus fought back a sigh, one thing was certain, Prowl hadn't changed. "Of course Prowl, as soon as I am able." 

Ratchet snorted, when Prowl came to earth Prime was finally able to cede all the paperwork on his SIC hoping to never ever dab at human beaurocracy again. The only thing he didn't realized was that the mech will find even more paperwork. Using the distraction he scanned both freshly arrived mechs and declared them 100% functional.

"Great now I can finally go back to work." Ratchet stated after Prowl disappeared. "Sunshine is alive you two are functional and you can all go back to your work so I can do MY work in peace."

Optimus looked at Ratchet sending him a private message before he left to suffer through endless paperwork that he knew Prowl would somehow uncover. 

Sunny was left with Ratchet. Sidewswipe looked at him like he wanted to stay but thought better of it; they will have time for themselves later. "So what you fixed and what else need's to be fixed?" He asked Ratchet, if he was to spend so much time in the med-bay he could at least talk with someone, even if this someone was going to hit him with a wrench over the head.

"Your stable for now brat, I'm not about to list off everything you've damaged in some way, shape or form. That would take a couple hours if I did that, now glitch I'm going to send you into stasis." Ratchet said as he processed Optimus' private message and knew what had happened.

It was going to complicate things, for sure. Prime obviously didn't want the secret to be revealed just yet, but you can't fight the coding, especially when it's written by the Allspark. It will take time but eventually Sunny would feel the need.

Sunstreaker shifted under Ratchet's hand who stilled suddenly. "So are you going to put me under or keep daydreaming about Ironhide or any other poor slagger you are fragging lately."

"Glitch so help me, I'll end up keeping you online at this rate," Ratchet growled and couldn't help but think for a moment that Sunny himself was a poor slagger. Everything was going to change. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry, I know the chapters are short but I want to give you as much as I can in the shortest time possible. And so… I thank you for all the alerts you gave me. And the encouraging comments. Sunny's flattered. So then another chappy. Enjoy. (I so should be sleeping already)

* * *

Next time Sunny awoke when his sensors pinged him about pressure over his left leg. and then... "Slagging spark of a pit spawned GLITCH THAT HURTS!" He shouted onlining his optics. Immediately the pain stopped, leaving only an unpleasant tingling feeling.

"Oh you big sparkling" Ratchet grumbled stopping his work. "Your pain sensors are working well." And he padded to a chest searching for something, or putting something away.

"I NOTICED! I knew it was going to hurt. Are you going to put me under again or can I ask you some questions?" Sunstreaker wanted to move right then, either to just move or run away from the tender care of the Autobot medic.

"Ask brat, but I may not answer them," Ratchet said.

So Sunny asked the most pressing question that came to his mind "What are humans like?" Because really, he had all the data but he couldn't quite figure it out without experiencing it himself. "I find the female ones aesthetically more pleasing than male ones but they seem so... wet."

"Wet? Where in the pit did you get that idea?"

"They are over 80% H2O they must be wet!"

Ratchet just grumbled. "Oh glitch you have so much to learn," Ratchet said and decided to give Sunny a quick crash course on humans and what better way then to bring one for Sunny to meet. : Ironhide, bring Captain Lenox here to the bay would you?:

When Ironhide rolled into the med bay Sunny couldn't help but notice that both the Weapon's master and the tiny human walking or rather jogging along were dirty, mud everywhere. "If that's not wet then ... then I'm Perceptor."

"It's called mud." Will said curious about the new-old arrival. Ironhide had warned him about him, about the high probability of being insulted or simply ignored. "Was showing Hide the fun of going mudding."

"Sounds dirty... looks like it too." Sunny commented, "Would never want to get this dirty... it smell awful too."

"He's a bit prissy isn't he?" Will asked Ironhide.

"Tell you something, Imagine the most gayest and vain gay in the world... that's our Sunshine."

"That is so not... what is gay?" Sunny knew he should feel offended only he had no idea why.

Will chuckled lightly. "Well the original meaning is that you're happy, nowadays it means you like and have sex with a person of the same sex. You know two guys, or two girls getting it on with each other."

" Hmm then you can say all Cybertronians are gays, I am just the most beautiful off them all, and deadly." Sunstreaker preened. Considering that Optimus send him a language module with some pointers that they were perceived as males.

"I'll have you know I'm a happily married man with a daughter" Will said. "Care to explain your theory."

"Ewww, you think I'd go for you? What am I a xeno or something... listen you have two frame types Females and Males and we have Mechs, Femmes and Fliers...Mech goes for another Mech and only rarely for a Flier, going for Femme it's like... ewwww, I'd rather do a cassette." He shuddered thinking about it.

Will muttered something under his breath. "And he's going to be staying here?" He asked Ratchet.

"I see that you share our... excitement," Ratchet teased looking straight at Sunstreaker.

"Geez, Epps is going to have a field day with this," Will said.

"You are so going to change your mind when I change my shell-mode... from what Optimus sent me you have really beautiful vehicles here on this planet"

"Prissy, vain, geez just getting better and better." Will said sarcastically. "Come on Ironhide we leave in a couple hours gotta clean up."

"Bye Sunshine" Ironhide called and both him and the human burst out laughing.

"Do not call me SUNSHINE!" Sunny yelled after them... The audacity.... but he was so going to show them...

"Alright enough Sunstreaker" Ratchet said after the two left.

"Slagg you!"

Ratchet didn't say a word, just pulled out his favorite wrench and whacked Sunstreaker on the head with it.

Sunny only harrumphed and wished he was mobile so he could cross his arms; he was not going to give the medic satisfaction.

"Do I have to turn on your pain sensors again?" Ratchet threatened.

"Just... leave me alone."

"You know I'm not going to do that" Ratchet said and rubbed the younger Mech's head gently. "Sunstreaker things are about to change and just remember you can always talk to one of us." Ratchet said. "Now I'm going to put you into stasis again and do some more repairs. You behave and when you wake up Sideswipe will be right beside you." It was a bit evil of him, putting it that way but…

"Sure, turn me offline and do your worst medic!" Sunstreaker pouted "Just get me up and running! I HATE this shell-mode!" Sideswipe. The only thing on his processor was Sideswipe.

Ratchet wanted to say something more but thought better of it, he offlined Sunny and got back to work.

Ratchet was true to his words, the moment his systems restarted Sunstreaker knew… felt his brother beside him. Comforting presence he needed missed so much.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker's movement was still offlined but he really wanted to hold his brother, he wanted to do it from orns. Sideswipe complied with the silent demand of his brother. He knew; he felt the same.

"I knew, you were alive, I just didn't think I will see you this soon. Primus, so good to see you online." They were alone, they didn't need to act, to play, they could be themselves.

"I was alone, I hurt." Sunstreaker was saying what he knew his brother already knew, their sparks - twins co-feeling, knowing, sympathizing.

"I know. How did you manage to come back?" The contact was good. Sunstreaker's spark calming, feeling his twin beside itself.

"Beats me. I had felt an energy and somehow felt I needed to be here. It turned on my propeller. I foggily remember energy influx and your voice for a second later and then I woke up in the Med-bay." His memories were fuzzy, and almost unreachable. It was hard to recall anything.

"The Allspark."

"It's destroyed," Sunstreaker felt the weight of this information, Megatron was dead as well but the destruction of the Cube... felt like loosing the war. He didn't dwell on this fact to much, first because he didn't have time second because his processing power felt still addled.

"It exploded with energy wave when it died. You could have felt that."

The comparing of time proved there was only a miniscule delay between the moment Allspark melted and Sunstreaker feeling the wave. Sunstreaker decided it was strange, but didn't voice his fears. Sideswipe would feel them anyway.

They stayed together, enjoying the time for themselves that was granted by Ratchet. They reconnected in silence, not speaking anything, just being there.

Not many knew just why they almost always fought together. Not many knew just what being the twin-sparks entailed. When you were twin sparks you were only a half without your brother. Half fighting ability half processor, half spark. You needed the rare moments to be close, to regenerate the strength the other half gave you.

Being this close to each other allowed the twins to share their fears, memories, thoughts, themselves through the quantum, invisible link better than any hardware connection would ever allowed.

Ratchet had probably knew some of it because long after Sideswipe fell into easy recharge still holding his brother the medic pinged him before coming back to med-bay. Sideswipe gathered his wits and bit his brother goodbye. Both of them stronger now with the strength of the other one.

TBC


End file.
